


脑内恶意的纯粹释放

by V07225



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 【预警】地狱杂鱼ABCDE/Crowley，抹布现场，一发完。此脑洞肮脏下流暴力且充满脑内恶意，请务必确定能接受再proceed。我一边打预警一边自我反省。





	脑内恶意的纯粹释放

在克鲁利看来这是地狱办事效率最高的一次。

在大概55分钟之前，哈斯塔的尖叫穿透整整七面墙壁：“你弄丢了我们的小主人——！！？？”

克鲁利连捂住他的嘴都来不及。

在大概40分钟之前，他被几个不认识的恶魔五花大绑押回地狱。

在大概20分钟之前，别西卜大人亲自宣判了对他的处罚。

在大概10分钟之前，五个高矮胖瘦不一但看起来全都很陌生的恶魔将他押入单人牢房。或者说刑房。

在他被恶魔们推搡着离开的时候，哈斯塔眼里居然流露出了惊恐。

“利古尔，他们会怎么处理克鲁利？”

“别西卜大人的宣判说得很明白了，他会被那五个地狱猛男翻来覆去地操上一整天，或者两天，或者随他们愿意多少天——只要别操死了就行。”

哈斯塔陷入沉默。

他突然觉得自己刚刚可能不应该叫那么大声。

“那一定很痛。”

“哦——而他们一定很爽。那可是克鲁利。”

在从宣判厅到刑房的路上克鲁利心如死灰。别西卜宣布审判结果时他一直祈祷的就是“不要是这个”，然而事与愿违。

至于执行处罚的那几位恶魔，他们的名字根本不重要，这不过是些地狱里无足轻重的小喽啰——我们姑且分别称他们为恶魔甲乙丙丁，或者恶魔ABCD，无所谓。但是这些无足轻重的小喽啰却有机会和前任地狱大红人克鲁利共度一夜春宵。

我敲键盘的手不知为何变成了柠檬味儿。酸极了。

克鲁利的双手被绑起来吊在横梁上。他想说你们太落后了，人间早就不时兴这种审讯方式了，然后恶魔A就狠狠一拳打在了他脸上。

6000岁老蛇从来不是近战系恶魔，他觉得自己大体上还算是个法师。他的墨镜飞到一边摔在地上，金色蛇瞳凶狠地瞪着那个不知道比他晚加入地狱多少年、显然没什么头衔也没什么丰功伟绩，却敢一拳打掉自己墨镜的恶魔。

接着他下巴上又挨了一拳。

然后是鼻梁。

克鲁利感觉黏糊糊的东西从自己鼻孔里渗了出来。

人类身体的坏处就是他们真的太脆弱了。

克鲁利喉咙里发出凶狠的嘶吼。

然后恶魔C紧紧掐住了他的脖子。

这儿对应的地方是蛇的七寸，这条老蛇在一瞬间感觉自己的生命受到了威胁。他瞳孔收缩成一条锐利的针，金色的眼睛像淬了毒。窒息的痛苦让他发不出一丁点声音，然后恶魔C大发慈悲地松开了他的喉咙，并抓着克鲁利的头发将他的头狠狠撞在墙上。

血顺着额角流下来。

他感觉这些温热的液体流进了眼睛里。

“多漂亮的一双眼睛啊。”恶魔B感慨，“如果我把它们挖出来的话你还能自己长一双新的出来吗？别西卜大人只让我们干你，别西卜大人不允许我们挖出你的眼睛。”

“操，天杀的狗杂碎，没名没姓的玩意儿！”克鲁利眯起眼睛，肆无忌惮地冲几个行刑者吐着蛇信子，“谁给你们的胆量这样对我！？”

他听见不知道哪个恶魔笑着说了一句“他可真辣”，然后身上剪裁考究用料精良的西装就被撕了下来。真正意义上的撕，他眼睁睁看着自己价值不菲的衣服成了几块碎布。接着是衬衫、他用了好久的蛇皮腰带，和那条舒适又有型的牛仔裤。

“他穿得像个真正的人类。”恶魔D嘀咕。

“还挺好看。”恶魔E评价。

“快点，我等不及了。”恶魔A脱下了自己的裤子，那根奇形怪状青筋凸起的鸡巴让克鲁利想吐。

他对着这帮凶徒发出极具威胁意味的“嘶嘶”声，凶徒们在伊甸园之蛇身上感受到了那种——令人毛骨悚然的、危险而致命的气场，是属于狩猎者的气场。

然后他们更兴奋了。

“我们要给他喂春药吗？”恶魔A搓搓手。

“不不不不要。”恶魔C说着一把扯下克鲁利的内裤，“最好的食材从来不用加什么调料，原汁原味才——”

然后他一巴掌拍在克鲁利后脑，老蛇给这一巴掌扇得头昏眼花，眼神涣散了好一会儿。当他重新把视线聚焦，几双手已经开始在他身上游走。

这些施暴者可不是什么温柔情人，克鲁利也不是声色场里的小甜心，他发了疯一样连踢带踹，甚至一度想变回那条黑红相间的巨蟒。如果不是别西卜给他施了法术，如果不是受制于人，他轻而易举就可以一把火烧了这几个不入眼的东西，变成蛇轻轻一碾就可以把他们碾得骨头渣都不剩。

然而别西卜的法术让他的力量一点点流失，现在克罗里和普通人类没什么特别大的区别。

恶魔A扯住他的头发被迫他扬起下巴，恶魔C那条蜥蜴一样长而且还长着倒钩的舌头在他喉结上上下游走。一双手掐住他的腰，另一双手从背后毫不怜惜地揉捏着他的乳头，同时不知道是谁在他屁股上打了一下。

克鲁利毫不犹豫地大骂出声，回报他的是拳头打在眉骨上的钝痛。

“你该拿个棒子，我还没干过脾气这么暴躁的东西。”恶魔B提议。

于是恶魔D顺从地从桌上拿来一根木棒，或者铁棒，管它到底是什么材质做的。下一次克鲁利嘶吼着骂出来的时候，棍子狠狠打在了他肩胛骨上。

恶魔痛得整个人痉挛着弓了起来。他啐出一口血，呲着牙发出低哑的威胁，而那几名凶徒对此置若罔闻——他们拉拉扯扯地强迫他塌腰抬臀，一双大手用力掰开他的屁股。

这感觉难受极了。

克鲁利宁可他们搞来一盆圣水从自己头上浇下来，或者用烧得火红的木炭把他埋住——怎么着都比现在这样好。

“你看，我都说要春药，他一点儿都没湿。”恶魔A掰开他的屁股，像点评今日天气那样品头论足。

“这没什么大不了的。”恶魔C推开恶魔A，用两只手的大拇指把他的屁眼向两边分开——艳红色的入口努力收缩闭合，但这没什么用，他身体内部那条炙热紧窄的通道还是给几名凶徒看了个一清二楚。

接着恶魔C把他那条长得惊人的倒钩舌伸进了克鲁利的屁眼里，没有任何扩张，也没有任何润滑或者准备工作。

“操！操你们——操！”老蛇嘶吼着骂了出来，他竭力想把身体转过去。

那条长倒钩的舌头直接伸进了他身体内部，在里面胡搅蛮缠，倒钩刮擦着敏感的内壁，他疼得整个身体都在痉挛。

“他里面好紧——还在收缩，淫荡极了。”恶魔C评价道。

“操！拿出来！给我拿出来！”克鲁利大骂。他觉得自己身体内部似乎受伤了。

“你最好老实点，别西卜大人只叮嘱了别把你弄死，但可没说不能断个胳膊什么的。”恶魔E是这几名凶徒中块头最大的，他一条胳膊比克鲁利的腿还要粗。巨人说着抬起了克鲁利的一条腿，这姿势让他的下体暴露无遗，也让那条长倒钩的舌头进入得更深了。

克鲁利感觉有东西从自己身体里流了出来滴在地上——见鬼，是血。

他居然被一个名不见经传的杂鱼恶魔用舌头操出了血。

老蛇想也没想就对着巨人般的恶魔E吐出蛇信子发出嘶吼。巨蛇永远不会是爬虫，他无论到了何种境地都依旧是个捕食者。而折磨强大的捕食者，正是很多人龌龊卑鄙不可告人的爱好。

因此恶魔E毫不客气地折断了克鲁利的右腿。

这次克鲁利终于疼得叫出了声。

他几乎晕过去，惨叫被愤怒灼烧。

“操，他叫得可真性感。”恶魔C心满意足地缩回自己的舌头——上面沾满唾液，血，以及少许粘稠透明的肠液，“我觉得差不多可以开动了，我们能让他再叫几声吗？”

克鲁利剧烈喘息，胸口大幅度起伏，眼前一片一片闪着白光，背上慢慢渗出了一层冷汗。在他贪婪而愤怒地吸进第五口空气时，有什么东西抵在了他的屁股后面。

他在一瞬间猛地回过头，恶魔E握着他的那条断腿稍稍扭了扭——在又一声极力压抑的惨叫中，他感到不知道哪个恶魔的鸡巴毫不客气地挤了进来。腿部和下身的疼痛像要把他撕碎，克鲁利几乎是条件反射一样嘶吼着骂了出来，于是那根钉进他身体里的鸡巴狠狠地撞了一下。

他疼得几乎窒息。

屁眼里越来越湿，他知道那不可能是自己分泌的——不知道到底叫什么的淫荡液体，那他妈是血，他在流血。

凶徒们用他的血做润滑剂，在他身上大力冲撞。

在让他背脊一阵阵发麻的疼痛中，其他几名恶魔肆意玩弄着他的乳头，揉捏他的臀部和性器，把他的舌头扯出来用手指碾磨。

他听到他们兴高采烈地评价着自己的身体。

“他腰可真细，撒旦啊，我们真是好运气。”这是在他平坦小腹上磨蹭自己鸡巴的恶魔A。

“闭嘴吧，你可真该常常他的屁眼，爽得上天，”这是在他身体里冲撞的恶魔B。

“要怪就怪他自己犯了错，而这错刚好便宜了我们——这可是难得一见的上等货色。”这是拉扯他舌头的恶魔C，克鲁利感觉要被自己的口水呛到了。

“操，真爽。”这是用手指和尖牙在他胸前游走的恶魔D。

“他的腿可真漂亮，我能掰下来做纪念吗？他应该可以自己长一条新的。”这是折断了他的腿的巨人恶魔E。

“如果要留纪念，我建议你挖他的眼睛——那么美的金眼睛，他瞪着我的时候真的有点可怕。”这又是恶魔A。

克鲁利气得胸腔里有一团火在烧。

“嘿，你玩了好久了，该我了。”

“放屁，这才多久？”

——两名恶魔为了争夺克鲁利屁眼的使用权而发生争执，最后先来的那一个决定委屈一下使用另一个洞。

于是他们把克鲁利瘦长的身体架起来悬空，屁眼里塞着一根奇形怪状的鸡巴，嘴里捅进了另一根。这玩意儿几乎把他的嗓子眼儿捅穿。

克鲁利眼神凶狠得像一条捕猎中的蛇，他露出獠牙准备一口咬下去。而下一秒，一只大手卸下了他的下巴。

“克鲁利大人就是学不乖。”

——他听到恶魔E这样笑着。随后，被那根鸡巴撑得胀痛的屁眼里又塞进了什么东西。他猜是手指。那根手指上尖锐坚硬的指甲在他柔软的甬道里刮擦，比之前更加鲜明的刺痛感顺着脊椎爬上了大脑。

然后是几十下尤其快而大力的冲撞，克鲁利感觉一股炙热的、粘稠的液体射进了自己屁眼里，那根横冲直撞的鸡巴终于拔了出来。腥臭的精液从他身体里流出，稀稀拉拉滴落在地上，混着血。

恶魔E兴高采烈地宣布轮到他了。

不，不要，这不可能——克鲁利绝望地眨了眨眼睛。

他浑身上下里里外外都是伤口，下巴脱臼，还断了一条腿，他猜刚刚那一棒肯定在肩胛骨上留下了一条裂缝儿。总之，他现在痛得要命，说不出话，连动一动都很费劲。

金色蛇瞳里燃着恶毒凶狠至极的火焰，他眼睁睁看着恶魔E那比自己手臂还要粗上一圈的东西慢慢钉入了自己的身体。

那是灭顶一般的疼痛。

和耻辱。

他感觉自己像个被扯得七零八碎的木偶，浑身上下每一个零件都急需维修。克鲁利开始发挥自己的想象力——他想象自己正在圣詹姆斯公园喂鸭子，正在丽兹大酒店用餐，正在亚茨拉斐尔的旧书店里和老朋友聊天。

亚茨拉斐尔。

他一定不知道自己现在正经历着什么。

他最好一辈子都不要知道。

他感觉自己的肠子大概被撑破了，肚子上鼓起好大一个包，内脏发出绝望的叫嚣。他甚至能听到血液滴在地上的声响。

这一刻克鲁利很希望自己能死，如果是普通人被这样对待，恐怕早就已经死了，他迫切地想要拥抱死亡。然而永生就像是另一种诅咒——他的身体残破不堪，却依旧无法死去，只能忍受着疼痛愤怒和耻辱把长得没有尽头的生命继续。

恶魔E尺寸惊人的鸡巴开始在他身体里抽插。克鲁利感觉每一次插入都像是把他的内脏挤在一起压成小小的一团，他怀疑再这样来几次，他的肠子、肾和别的什么东西大概会变成一坨肉酱——变成一坨黏糊糊的肉酱，最后和精液一起从他的屁眼里流出来。

克鲁利被自己的想象逗笑了。

他脸上出现愤怒绝望到了极点之后的疯狂。

“看啊，他很顽强，我觉得我们还可以玩点更刺激的——他死不了。”恶魔E边抽插边表示赞赏。

克鲁利痛得几乎失去知觉。凶徒们将他的身体竖起来，他像个大号飞机杯一样被钉在恶魔E巨大的生殖器官上，重力让他坐得更深、将那东西吞得更彻底。这个姿势使得他身体里流出更多的血，以及一些不知道是什么的黏滑东西。

他甚至懒得去想了。

凶徒们大发慈悲地将他脱臼的下巴治好，克鲁利试着张了张嘴巴，喉咙里涌出一堆温热咸腥的血泡。

“克鲁利大人，迷人的、强大的克鲁利大人——”另一名恶魔在他耳边低语，“您下面这张小嘴准备好一次性侍奉两个人了吗？”


End file.
